Waiting
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. It's Cordelia's first birthday as a Supreme and she's feeling miserable. She doesn't know that Queenie and Zoe have managed to bring her lost love back from hell - until the two of them show up at her door and tell her someone's waiting for her in the greenhouse.


"_January 29th, 2015._

_Beloved Misty,_

_I am writing this letter because today makes a year since I lost you. I still can hear your laugh when I'm on the greenhouse, I can still see you dance when I put Stevie's songs. I really wish you were here with us, teaching the new students to control their powers. Have I mentioned that we have a little girl who has the power of resurgence? She's five years old, and her name is Rose. Her parents died in a car accident when she was a baby. The social services sent her to me on Christmas, when she accidentally reanimated a bird in front of everyone. I think someday she will become as powerful as you were._

_Oh, and remember that in my last letter I told you that Zoe, Queenie and I were going to Paris on summer? Queenie has told me that they bought the tickets yesterday. They plan on spreading Myrtle's ashes in front of a Chanel boutique, but I won't let them do that. Myrtle hated Chanel's dresses!_

_Life has finally started to treat me well, but I still wish you were here. Sometimes, when the moon is full and the girls are all sleeping, I go out to the garden and sit there thinking of you._

_I still love you, and that won't change, even when time goes on and I'm old and weak._

_Forever yours,_

_Cordelia."_

* * *

Cordelia was reading on the bed when she someone knock on the door. She instantly knew exactly who was behind it, and with a hand movement she slowly opened it. Rosie was standing there, dressed with her pink pajamas and holding her teddy bear with her hand.

"Miss Cordelia?" she asked, entering the room.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Cordelia said, running to the door.

"I can't sleep… I had a bad dream."

"Oh." she mumbled, kneeling in front of the girl. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." the woman answered. She suddenly felt the kid's arms around her, hugging her as if she was the girl's teddy bear. She stood up and carried the kid in her arms, putting the little girl into bed and tucking her in. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" she asked, grabbing a chair and seating next to the girl. "Okay. Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom…"

* * *

"Cordelia." she heard someone call her. The woman opened her eyes. She was still sitting on the chair next to the bed, dressed in her nightgown. She had fallen asleep while telling the bedtime story to Rosie, who now seemed to sleep peacefully.

"Queenie? Zoe?" the woman whispered, looking at the door.

"Yeah, it's us. You have to come downstairs." Zoe told her.

"What time is it?" Cordelia asked, looking to the wall clock. "Zoe, it's five in the morning."

"There's someone who wants to see you. She's on the greenhouse."

"Okay…" she sighed, standing up and covering herself with a dressing gown. She exited the room and silently closed the door, trying to not to make any sound. She headed to the greenhouse, followed by Queenie and Zoe. She was almost in the greenhouse when she sensed the witch's aura. It was bright and pure, like a light on the darkness. She opened the door, not expecting to see the person who waited behind it. Misty, wearing the same dress she was wearing a year before, was standing on the back of the room, her hand touching one of the dead bushes of the pots.

"Cordelia." she said, a big smile appearing on her face. Cordelia felt paralyzed, her mouth opened, incapable of saying anything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Mi-Misty?" Cordelia finally muttered, looking at the swamp witch. "Misty." she repeated, slowly walking to her. Misty could see a tear running down the headmistress cheek.

"Cordelia." the necromancer said. She felt the woman's hand touching her face, as if she was checking that she was real. She leaned to softly kiss the woman's lips. They still tasted like she remembered. Cordelia put her arms around the witch's neck pressing their lips together. They stood some minutes like this, until they felt the need to breathe.

"You're here" she whispered, her forehead still touching Misty's. "But how?"

"Zoe and Queenie got me out of there. I was stuck, but suddenly Queenie appeared and told me that I had to move on, that you were waiting for me. How much time has passed?"

"It's been a year."

"A whole year?"

"Yes."

"I… I am sorry, Cordelia. I am sorry for making you wait, I am sorry for not returning from Descensum. I-" Misty's words were interrupted by another kiss.

"I don't care, Misty. I love you. And it doesn't matter how many years pass, I will always be waiting for you."


End file.
